Some Secrets Are Never Meant to be
by DUTCHdevil
Summary: Miley,Gabriella and Jason are triplets. There parents died and now they are living on their own. When they come to Albuquerque and meet the gang will they ever tell there secrets and would love blossom? Troyella, Niley, Loe, Kevin/Danielle, Chaylor, Zeke
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey!! This is my first fanfic so I hope u like it!!!**

It has been a week since the Montez triplets moved to Albuquerque.

Gabi POV

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! MOMMYYYYYYY" I groaned and opened my eyes to see my 1-year-old daughter, Ava, jumping on the bed. I smiled and pulled her close. I kissed her on the cheek and got up to see Jason making breakfast, even though I was supposed to. I said hi and went back into my room to get dressed into a Green shirt that said peace and faded jeans. I just hated to wear the clothes that Miley wore…' the cute shirts' as she describes them.

I quickly got Ava into a red shirt with jeans shorts. I saw Miley come into the kitchen and look at me in disgust. She was going to give me the big lecture of wearing heels and to show off some skin and to get a boyfriend and blah blah blah…when she just stopped. I was actually surprised as she always gave me the lecture with knowing that I was NOT going to listen to her.

Miley POV

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! AUNT MI!" I heard Ava jumping on the bed with her green eyes glowing and her brown curls bouncing up and down. I turned around so that I wouldn't see her.

I mumbled into my pillow 'fuck off', so that she wouldn't hear it.

I got up after 5 minutes and saw that she wasn't going to stop. I quickly got into the shower and blow dried my hair as well as straightened them. I got into a red long shirt with black trouser.

I put on some black and red bangles and heard 'you look pweety!'

I looked around and saw Ava sitting on my bed and swaying her legs back and forth.

I giggled and walked out of the room with Ava trailing behind.

I looked at Bella in disgust and I was about to give her the 'lecture' that she calls it. But then I stopped. I wasn't bothered today so I sat down and she was looking at her plate as if something was going wrong. Jason saw that as well but mouthed don't ask.

(**Ava is usually the one who wakes everyone)**

Jason POV

'WAKE UP! WAKE UP!' I heard Ava, but I didn't budge.

Then after 5 minutes, I felt my body collide with the floor with a BAM!

I suddenly got up and saw that Ava was laughing and ran out of the room. I got up and got changed into a blue Hollister shirt and jeans. I saw that no-one had woken up so I started to make breakfast for everyone. I saw Ava on the floor playing with her dolls.

I saw Bella come out of her room but then go in again. I laughed at the thought.

_Flashback_

'_Hey Jason, Miley' Bella entered the kitchen in her night suit._

'_Hey' not even looking up._

'_So what are we doing today?' Miley asked. _

'_Well...we will drop Ava first' he said in a DUH voice, 'okay then you guys will have to get to your rehearsals and yeah that's it for today and I will pick Ava up from daycare and get home. Oh btw, it's your turn to cook Bella.' I didn't hear a reply and saw Bella staring at the stove as if that was the most interesting thing to look at._

_Jason waved a hand in front of Bella and she came out of her daydreaming world._

'_Huh?' Bella said_

'_I said that it is your turn to cook today.' _

"_Oh ok"._

_We all got up and walked out of the door not noticing that Bella still had her black night suit on. We all stared at her cause the boys kept their gaze on Bella and when we looked at her we quickly pulled her inside the house again and said "go and change your clothes."_

_She looked confused and we pointed at her clothes while she blushed and ran into her and mileys room. She came after 5 minutes pulling us outside._

"_If that ever happens in Albuquerque then I am gonna die." And quickly looked to see if Ava was still there and she was holding Jason's hand._

_End of flashback_

I came back to reality and gave her her breakfast. She smiled as pancakes were her favourite breakfast to eat.

When Miley came down, I said "Ok so what we are going to do is we all drop Ava at daycare and then we go to East High kay guys?"

Miley and Bella nodded and went to the rooms to get our bags.

END OF JASONS POV

As they stepped out of the apartment that they were recently living in, Miley was on Jason's left side while Gabriella and Ava were on his right side.

They talked about when was the next show and if Jason would be coming or not as there was Ava as well. And normally he would take care of her while Miley and Bella would be performing.

(ON THEIR WAY TO SKOOL AFTER DROPPING AVA AT DAYCARE)

"So you think people would be nice or what??" Bella asked.

They both shrugged their shoulders and said "dunno"

As they reached the school, they looked at the school. It was probably the biggest school they had ever seen.

They took a breathe and started to talk towards the school.

**Author Note: plz tell me if u liked it or not. Cuz if u don't, then I would probably not continue it. PLZ TELL ME THX. I know u would be thinking this is the most boring chapter but this was just the introduction.**


	2. Meeting Chad

**Authors Note: Ava is actually 2 years old and she is Gabriella's daughter. From the triplets, Jason is the oldest, then Miley and then Gabriella.( If you wanted to know).**

As soon as they entered the school, they immediately noticed that Eat High was where there were cliques.

(AFTER GOING TO THE OFFICE AND GETTING THE LOCKER KEYZ AND THEIR CLASSES)

As Gabriella walking down the corridor, she met the eyes of a blue-eyed-guy. It felt like she was looking into the ocean. She looked over to Miley and Gabriella rolled her eyes as she was drooling over the curly guy who as chatting to the blue-eyed-guy.

Miley came put of her trance when Jason spoke "Uh…how are we supposed to find out our way???"

Gabriella jumped over someone's bag as they were still walking and said "Well…let's see…we could split up and try to find our lockers and then meet in homeroom. Which we will have to find ourselves as well." She shrugged.

Miley thought for a minute and said "Yeah… then I could also meet the hot guy!!!"

Jason sighed and agreed. Then they were separated and went to find their locker and homeroom.

Gabriella POV

I was walking and looking down at the schedule when I suddenly collided with someone. "Fuck" I whispered and then went down to get my books and bag. When I looked up, I saw that they curly-afro guy smiled goofily at me and then came to my level and started to pick up the books as well.

The curly-afro guy handed me my books and took out his hand and said "Hey, I am Chad! And this is Jack." He pointed it to the basketball.

I giggled and shook his hand and said "Hey, I am Gabriella. And nice to meet you."

Then Chad suddenly said "hey you're the new girl right?" I nodded "Well…" he started to think for a few seconds and then said "hey let me show you around. If that's ok with you???" Before I nodded, he already took my hand and started to lead me down the hallway. He stopped and said "Oh wait. Show me your schedule I wanna know if we are in the same class or not."

I nodded and showed him my schedule. "Oh wow!!! You also have Darbus! That's so cool. That means that we would be in the same class! Come on let me introduce you to my group of friends aka the gang. Oh btw, don't put your cell phone on in Ms. Darbus's class she will seriously take it away and put a virus on it! I swear! I mean that happened to me and I had to buy a new phone."

She laughed as he led the way.

"So what are the teams that we can join?" I was wondering.

He looked at me weirdly and then we both shrugged at the same time and laughed.

"Well…there is basketball, football, drama club, school Decathlon. Those are the only ones I know cause some of the gang is in it and yeah." I nodded.

I started to think and remembered why he suddenly wanted to show me around. I mean in my old school, they hardly even looked at the new people and just started to bully them unless they had a group of friends.

"So…tell me why you want to show me around and why you were so happy that Ms. Darbus is my homeroom teacher or whatever???"

He began to think and said "well…you see I told you about the cell phones and then when she is done with the attendance, she starts to talk about the effects of cell phones and what they can do to you and I mean come on! Who wants to listen to a boring old teacher talking about the bad stuff of cell phones? And when I knew that you were also in Ms. Darbus's homeroom, I was happy cause then I could show you around and get late to class and obviously skip the stupid lecture about the cell phones and that is my explanation!" He smiled goofily again.

As Chad was looking at his watch to see how much time there was left until the bell rang, I was too busy searching through my bag for my cell phone as I had a message.

As I found it, we both collided with someone and fell to the floor.

I was about to say "WATCH OUT", when I noticed that it was Jason and Miley. I helped them all up and introduced them.

"Jason, Chad. Chad Jason" I introduced them while pointing at them.

"Miley, Chad. Chad, Miley" As I did the same.

Then Chad spoke "well let's get to homeroom then shall we???"

We started to go down the hall and asked how they met up with each other and Miley said "Oh…well we-I mean I was walking down the hall and then I just kept on walking and walking and walking until I found out that I had no idea where I was so I just kept walking and walking and walking and then I bumped into my lovely brother over here." She said sarcastically and pointed towards Jason. Surprisingly, they both had the same story about meeting together but the only difference was that Jason kept checking out the girls and walking and walking and walking.

NOBODY POV

When they reached homeroom, they went in and Ms. Darbus's spoke "Ah…Mr. Danforth, what can I do for you today? And why are you so late??" She raised an eyebrow when she said that.

"Uh well…I was showing the new people around and so that why I am late."

"Well, it's a surprise that you actually showed 3 children around the school." She said while putting her scarf over her shoulder. Some people snickered at the back.

Chad gave them the glare and they immediately shut up.

"Well, let's look at the new students then shall we?" Ms. Darbus said. "Introduce yourselves children." And sat down back in her chair.

Jason came in front of the class and said "Uh Hi! I am Jason and we moved here from…New York." He said, even tough that wasn't the complete truth but who cared? As the last concert was in New York and the stayed there for about half the year. And went to sit all the way at the back next to the brown-haired girl.

Then Miley came in front and Nick recognized the girl who he saw in the morning and who was staring at him. Miley said "Um…I am Miley and whatever Jason said." She quickly hurried to the back and said and sat next to a black American.

And last of all, Gabriella came in front and Troy recognized the girl he was staring at the whole morning and thought that she was kind of cute. Gabriella quickly said "Um…hi and I am Gabriella. See ya." And quickly went to sit next to Chad as that was the only seat left. Chad waved again and even though she kind of thought that was kind of childish; she still smiled and waved at him.

LUNCH

After homeroom, Chad looked for Gabriella, Miley and Jason when he found them around Jason's locker. As he was out of breath, he looked at them for some time so that he could get his breath back while the triplets looked at him as if something was wrong. Even though they still had not met the gang, they had a good feeling of this friendship.

"Where were you guys?" he said while he was panting.

"Uh...we were at Jason's locker. Why??" Miley said confused.

"Well…I have been looking for you guys all over the place and I couldn't find you and I don't know why I was even running." He looked confused himself. "I wanted you guys to meet the gang" he said in a 'duh' voice.

"Well…you could have text messaged me." Gabriella said.

"I don't have your number." Chad said.

"Then forget about what I said kay?"

He nodded.

The triplets started to walk toward the direction they thought the cafeteria was when Chad called them and said "the cafeteria is the opposite direction."

"Ughh… I will never be able to remember where everything is!" Miley said and all of them laughed and started to walk and were talking about everything they could at that time until they reached the cafeteria.

**A/N: Read and review plz. Hope you guys liked it!!!**


	3. OMG!

As soon as they reached the cafeteria, the whole cafeteria was looking at them. Chad saw this and yelled at them "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?? WE ARE ALSO HUMANS LIKE YOU PEOPLE!"

Jason, Miley and Gabriella followed Chad to their table and introduced everybody.

"Uhh…guys" as the gang looked at them. "This is Troy, Zeke, Sharpay, Nick, Taylor, and Kelsi. And guys, this is Jason, Miley and Gabriella." Pointing to everyone as he said their names.

'Hey' or 'Hi' they all chorused.

Jason sat with Troy, Zeke, Nick and Chad while Gabriella and Miley sat next to Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi.

WITH THE GIRLS:

"OMG! What are you wearing????" Sharpay said pointing to Gabriella. By that time, the guys were looking at the girls confused until they saw what Gabriella was wearing. But Jason still couldn't figure out why Sharpay was shouting at Gabriella for wearing normal clothes.

"Uhh…clothes?" Gabriella said confused.

"NO! I mean why are you wearing that sort of clothes??? That BAGGY SHIRT with just JEAN! I mean you should be wearing hot clothes like me!" Sharpay exclaimed pointing at Gabriella first then at herself.

"So? Doesn't mean that I cant wear 'my kind of clothes' and have to wear 'your kind of clothes'. I mean look at your clothes. Maybe Miley can wear that but I can't so you can't just say 'OMG! What the hell are you wearing?'" Gabriella said with anger.

Now the whole school was looking at them and the gang could not believe that Gabriella just said that to Sharpay. At the other hand, Sharpay was furious! She couldn't believe how anyone could talk to her like that. _No-one talks to me like that! _Sharpay talked to herself watching Gabriella eating.

Sharpay talking to herself. _Sharpay in her good form. __**Sharpay in her bad form. The bitch.**_

_Sharpay let her go! Who cares! She is new. She didn't know how to talk to you. But she will later on of course. _

_**Sharpay! What are you doing? Yell at her. Take revenge! Take revenge! I say TAKE REVENGE!**_

Zeke came behind her and calmed her down. The gang sighed in relief. They did not want Gabriella to go out of their gang as she was part of it now. They knew that she was kind and all. But she could get into her bitch attitude as well.

As soon as school was over, Gabriella went over to Taylor.

"Uhh…Taylor?" Gabriella said.

Taylor turned around and smiled as she saw Gabriella. "Yeah?"

"Why does Sharpay care so much about clothes and how people dress?" Gabriella was wondering this ever since her little outburst.

Taylor knew that she was gonna ask that. "Well…you see. She is kind of the drama queen. No-one I mean no-one shouts at her or insults her about her clothing's. But from the heart, she is a really nice person, once you get to know her of course. But just beware."

"Oh um thanks. I never knew she was that obsessed with fashion." Gabriella said.

"Well she is. Just to tell you." Taylor assured her.

Just as the conversation finished, the gang came over to them.

"Hey! You guys wanna come to the park today? We all are going there and as you are our friends now, do you want to?"

The triplets began to think _Well…we have to pick up Ava and then we also have to go to the rehearsal thing of our and yeah that's it. _

The triplets looked at each other and said "umm we have to go to the thing. We are sorry. What about tomorrow?"

"Yeah ok. I mean nothing can happen if we don't go today and go tomorrow right?" Troy said.

"Right" Chad, Zeke and Nick replied at the same time.

"Well, we have to go. We will see ya guys tomorrow at school then! Bye!" Jason said as the triplets walked out of the East High doors.

WITH THE TRIPLETS

"So now we go and pick up Ava and then we will go to the rehearsal. K?" Miley said.

" Fine with me!" Gabriella said.

"Kool! Then let's get going!" Jason said.

When they reached the daycare, Miley was constantly talking about how hot Nick Gray was. Jason wasn't listening as he was listening to his i-Pod while Gabriella looked over the designs I wanted to wear on the concert day as soon as Miley started talking about Nick.

When we reached the daycare, Ava was standing outside with her teddy bear in her arm smiling. When she spotted Gabriella, she ran towards her. Gabriella caught her in her arms and hugged her.

When they were walking down the street towards the rehearsal studio, they spotted the gang coming near them. They didn't know what to do as Ava was with them Gabriella didn't want to tell them about Ava right now.

"Hey guys! I didn't know that you were going to come here as well!" Nick said.

"Oh! Well…" Gabriella said but was interrupted as some-one was calling her. She looked down and it displayed Miley. She quickly looked at her and understood her and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said

After a few seconds, she said frustrated "Yes, we are coming... We are... I mean we are on the something street but we are. We will be there in 5 minutes. Ok...And we won't miss it. Bye! See ya in 5" she sighed and told Miley and Jason that they had to go. They quickly said bye to the gang and walked down the street, making sure that Ava was with them and the gang could not see them anymore.

"Good plan Miles!"

She bowed and said "thanks."

When they were about to enter, Gabriella said "Its show-time!"

They all laughed and entered the studio, Jason and Ava went to sit on some chairs while Gabriella and Miley went to their manager who was at that time shouting at the crewmen about something. As the girls came with their disguises, even though the manager knew about them having a brother and them being 'Miley and Gabriella Montez', he welcomed them and asked about Jason and they both pointed at the back where Jason was sitting with Ava who was trying to take out Jason's cell phone. 'Oh yeah. Couldn't see him'.

Then they started to rehearse.

**A/N: Read and review. You would probably think that it was not interesting, but it will get interesting later on. BYE FOR NOW!! **


	4. Meeting Ava

NEXT DAY (AFTER SCHOOL)

The gang walked down the hallway, talking about how boring their lessons were until Chad out of nowhere said "Hey guys, you wanna go to the park today?"

The triplets glanced at Jason, as Jason was the one who knew what was going to happen each day like if they had to go to rehearsal or something. "Kool. Fine with us" Jason said.

"But we have to go to the daycare to pick Ava!" Gabriella said to Jason, forgetting that the whole gang was there.

"Who's Ava?" Sharpay and Taylor said at the same time confused.

"What are ya gonna tell now?" Jason and Miley muttered under their breath.

Gabriella glared at them and said unsurely and stuttered "Uh…she is my dau...i mean our younger sister?" She said more like a question. "Yeah, she is our younger sister." Gabriella said more confidently now, even though she was quite unsure still if she was ever going to tell them that Ava was her daughter..

"Oh that's so sweet!" Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi said at the same time while the guys were staring at them confused.

"But where are your parents then?" Nick asked.

"They died in a car crash." Miley said sadly.

The gang felt sorry for them, and they remained silent until Chad was getting annoyed of the silence and broke it. "So…we will meet you three in the Albuquerque Park?"

"Yeah I guess" Jason said. "Well then, see ya!"

WITH THE TRIPLETS

"Why did you have to say that Ava was our sister??" Jason and Miley asked.

"Then what was I supposed to say?" Gabriella said.

"Well, you could have said she was your daughter?" Miley said and Gabriella glared at her. "Ok fine, forget that. What about niece?" Miley wondered out loud.

"Just leave it Miley. What's done is done! Who cares now?" Jason said.

"Ok whatever! Let's just go now." Miley said.

For the rest of the walk, they went in silence.

AT THE PARK

When the triplets came to the park, they saw the gang. They guys were playing basketball, while the girls were talking. _Probably about clothes. I so do not want to talk about clothes, when I have got Miley for that_, Gabriella thought.

The gang saw them and waved. They started to walk toward them and the gang saw Ava.

"Wow! Gabriella, she does not look like your sister, she looks more like your daughter!" Chad exclaimed.

_That's because she is duh-brain! _Gabriella, Jason and Miley thought.

"Wow! Really. Well she is our sister by the way." Gabriella said.

"Well, anyways, let's go Gabriella and Ava." Miley pulled Gabriella onto the blanket, and Ava sat with them.

"OMG! She is soo cute!!!" Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi gushed about Ava.

"Ok guys, I think you have scared her enough!" Gabriella said as Ava hid behind her back.

TROY'S POV

As we were playing basketball, I noticed that Gabriella was not exactly a girlie-girl. She looked bored when Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Miley talked about clothes, as they were complimenting on each other's clothes.

I also noticed that she was not like any other girl. She hardly put any make-up on and she looked good.

I was interrupted out of my thinking when Chad said "What are you looking at dude?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just thinking about something." I shrugged.

"Like Gabriella maybe?" He said.

"Uh…No. I was not thinking about Gabriella."

"Yeah you were. I saw you looking at her. She is different though isn't she?" He said.

"I know. I mean look at her. She hardly likes talking about clothes and she even stood up to Sharpay yesterday. I mean who does that?" I said.

Chad thought for a minute and said "Umm…Gabriella?"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow and said "Let's just get back to our game dude"

GABRIELLA POV

"OMG! Have you like totally seen the new collection of Forever 21? You should like totally go there. They have the best clothes!!" Sharpay exclaimed. _Uh no and I so don't care! _I thought.

"I know right!!" Miley exclaimed as well.

"So Gabriella, what clothing shops do you go to?" Taylor asked me.

"Oh me? I go to GAP, DKNY and yeah lots of others?" I replied.

"Well…Ava and I are going to go get some ice-cream. Do you guys want to come?" I said after 5 minutes as I was now getting fed up of their clothes shopping.

"Uh…no thanks" Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi said.

I shrugged and took Ava with me. "Where we gwoing mommy?" I looked down at her and said "we are going to get some ice-cream. You want to get some?"

Ava nodded.

"Hey Gabriella" I heard someone call my name and saw that Troy was coming my way.

I stopped until he was standing in front of me and said "Where are you guys going?"

"We were going to get some ice-cream. You wanna come?" I asked secretly hoping that he would come.

He looked back and saw the guys playing. He shrugged and said "If it's ok with you."

"Yeah! It's fine with me!" I said.

He smiled and said happily "well then, what are we waiting for?" And pulled me along with him.

AT THE ICE-CREAM PARLOR

"1 chocolate and 1 vanilla and…" I looked towards Troy and he said "2 chocolates"

I took out my wallet when Troy put his hand on top of mine and said. "No way, am I gonna let you pay! I am paying."

"But…" by then he had already gave the money to the middle-aged women behind the cash register.

We went to sit down, when Ava said "mommy!"

I looked at her and saw her ice-cream dripping on her hand and about to go on her dress that Miley gave her on her 2nd birthday.

I sighed and looked around to see if there were any tissues on the table. I wiped the ice-cream if her hand and threw the tissue in the dust bin.

I looked up at troy and he sat there confused with one eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked.

"She just called you mom." He said confused.

I sighed and tried to think of a story to convince him. "Well, you see when our parents died…Ummm…she started to call me mommy cause Miley was always out of the house…and…and…and Jason was trying to earn us money." I looked up at him and saw not convinced still, but he just shrugged not trying to push the subject.

We were now going back to where the gang was when I suddenly saw that Ava was missing. I looked up at Troy, who was now as worried as I was.

I ran back to Jason and Miley with tears forming in my eyes. They saw this and came up to me and said "what happened?"

"Did Troy do something to you?? I mean like you said to him that you like him and she said that he did not like you the same way?" Miley said. Jason glared at her and she shrugged.

"Ava is gone missing." I said after a few minutes.

"Well…it's not something bad then…wait what?!?!" Jason said. "Ava is gone missing!??"

I nodded. Jason told the guys and they ran in all different directions to find her.

**A/N: This is it!! Tell me if you have any ideas!!! Bye for now!!**


	5. The kidnapper!

It had been 30 since Ava was missing.

The guys had looked everywhere and still couldn't find her.

GABRIELLA'S POV

I cannot believe myself! My daughter is lost and I am doing nothing except sitting and looking around. I looked around and saw Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor talking. I got confused. Where did Miley go? She was here a few minutes ago, right?

I saw Miley coming my way with some water bottles.

"Where did you go?" I asked her.

"Oh to get some water for you. It looked like you needed it. By all the crying…well actually you only cried for 10 minutes and then just kept silent…" Miley rambled and I laughed.

"Thanks" I got up and took a water bottle from her. I started to walk towards the river when Miley said "Where are you going?"

"Just here and about. When you find her or get some news, then just call me."

MILEY'S POV

I couldn't take this anymore. I can't even believe that I even miss Ava! I guess that she has become a part of our lives now! I was just sitting there looking at Bella and doing nothing about it. Ughh… why does life have to be so unfair? I got up and spotted a little café down the road._ 'The Sprinkles_' Nice name, I thought. I quickly got 3 water bottles and went back to the park, when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Nick.

"Hey Miley. Didn't know you were gonna come here. I could have just asked you. I can't believe I just walked here when I could have just asked you!" Nick said sarcastically.

I laughed and said "well, that's your fault right?"

He sighed and then smiled and said "I guess it is then!"

We started to walk down the street, when Nick broke the silence and asked me "So how is it to have a younger sister like Ava?"

"Umm…she is cool but really annoying as well. She wakes us all up at 6 in the morning and commands us all to give her breakfast. And as Bella isn't the 'Fashionista type', she waits for me to come out of the bathroom and then clap's and says 'you are pretty'!" I said feeling upset, doing rabbit ears when she said 'Fashionista type'.

"Well that's nice." Nick said trying to make me feel better. "Are you like the youngest or what?"

"Well, you know Jason, Gabriella and me are triplets. Well, Jason is the oldest, then me and then Gabriella." I smiled and said "what about you?"

He looked at me confused.

"I mean, don't you have any brothers?" I said.

"Actually I do! I have 2 older brothers and one little brother."

"That's cool!" I said. "Anyways, I gotta go before Gabriella dies of the conversation that Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor are having!" We both laughed. I jogged back to the girls while Nick went back to searching.

GABRIELLA POV

As I went to the lake, I saw a blonde guy around my age wearing jeans with a light blue t-shirt and a brunette girl looking like Ava playing around. I walked towards them and saw that it was Ava.

"Ava!" I shouted. She turned around and ran towards me. The blonde guy laughed and also jogged towards me.

I hugged her and went to the blonde guy and punched him as hard as I could. "How dare you kidnap my daughter?!" I said angrily.

He staggered towards the ground and saw Ava run towards him and she kept saying "wake up! Wake up!" Now I was totally confused.

He opened his eyes and said "I am sorry! I did not kidnap her. I saw her running towards me and she started to play with me."

I glared at him. He said "I swear!!! Just don't hit me again!"

I was about to punch him again, but I just couldn't. I sighed and looked at him. I quickly went down to help him.

"Oh ok! Look I am soo sorry! I thought you…" I started to apologize when he interrupted me and said "It's ok. That has happened to me a lot. Nothing new to me!"

I laughed. "Is there anything I could do?" I asked.

"Well…there is one thing you can do" he said. "That is to be my friend"

"Well, if that is the only thing, then I will." I smiled

"Oh, by the way, I am Ryan Evans." He shook his hand.

"Gabriella Montez." I said shaking his hand.

"So…what school do you go to?" He asked

"East High. What about you?" I replied.

"You also go to East High! That's good I guess because I am going to start there as well. I moved here from California."

"I always wanted to go there." I said dreamily.

"So…she's your daughter?" He asked me.

"Yes. But if you tell anyone, I mean anyone then I would totally kill you and you would never see the living light again. Trust me I have done it before." I threatened him. Even though I had never killed someone exactly but I did send them to the hospital and I had to stay in jail for 3 days, but that was before Ava.

"Oh, trust me I don't exactly wanna get in trouble with you. But you punch quite hard for a girl." He said.

After a few minutes, I said "I am just not ready to tell them that she is my daughter. You know. Oh, by the way, Ava is my sister."

"Let me introduce you to my friends. Come on Ava." I held her hand and started to go in the direction that the gang was. They saw me come their way and Zeke was about to say something when he found Ava with me.

Miley went to Ava and hugged her. I never saw her show this much love to Ava before, well that was probably because she went missing and blah blah blah!

"Well guys, I want to introduce my friend, Ryan Evans. And Ryan these are my friends, Chad, Zeke, Nick, Troy, Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay." They looked at each other and then the whole gang realized that they looked quite the same, except that Ryan was the male version of Sharpay. We shrugged it off and then I said "and these are my triplet siblings Jason and Miley."

We talked for an hour until my phone started ringing. (_Gabriella _**caller)**

"_Hello?"_ I said into the phone.

"**Hey V! It's me, Mr. Scott (Manager)" **

"_Oh hey! How are you doing?"_

"**I am fine. What are you up to?"**

"_Friends."_

"**Oh. Well, I am sorry to disturb you but there is a show of you and Miley or Hannah Montana. Whatever you say."**

"_What? I mean today? How is that even possible?"_

"**The record people called and said they want you guys to do a show tonight. Couldn't refuse that dude! Sorry!"**

"_No. it's ok. I mean we will do it."_

"**Good! Umm…so I will see ya tonight. Bye."**

"_Bye."_

And we both hung up.

I looked up to Jason and Miley. They both were curious to who called me so I quickly sent them a text message to Miley and Jason.

_Hey! That was the Mr. S._

_He wants us to do a show cuz of stupid record people!_

_And Jason, you have to babysit Ava! AGAIN!!LOL!_

_And that's it! _

_Bella_

I sent the text message and after exactly 30 seconds I heard "WHAT??" by Jason and Miley. I giggled. The whole gang was looking at them. Jason and Miley quickly said "Oh nothing happened. Nothing at all!"

"OMG!" We looked at Sharpay as she had screamed. "The Vanessa Hudgens and Hannah Montana concert is tonight!!! I have to totally go tonight!! You guys wanna come with me? Let me book tickets for all of us OK?!?!"

"Umm…Sharpay we would not be able to come. So don't book for us." Jason quickly said and Sharpay just nodded at us and went back to her pink glittery phone. I swear I am gonna go color blind if Sharpay does not change pink as her 'everything color'. I bet that her room is also pink!

END OF GABRIELLA POV

AT THE MONTEZ HOME

"Ughh…I can't believe that we have to do a concert! But at least you wear some decent clothes! But I also get to meet my fans so…oh who cares" As Miley saw Gabriella going into her room.

"Whatever!" As Gabriella went into her room to change into her disguise which was green eyes with light brown wig. Miley came out of her room with a blonde wig with brown eyes.

"Well…let's go! Shall we?" Gabriella said.

"We shall! Come on!" Mile said and they both laughed as they got into the limo and went to the concert.

AT THE CONCERT

"Umm…I think this is enough make-up." Gabriella said to the make-up girl, Rebecca.

"Ok Miss Hudgens." Rebecca said.

Gabriella was dressed in a sparkly silver top with black fitted jeans with long white boots. Miley came out in jeans miniskirt and a pink sparkly top just like Gabriella's, with black boots.

They looked out to the crowd and saw the crowd going wild already.

"Girls" The both girls looked at the guy, "you're on in five minutes."

"Ok thanks!" Miley and Gabriella replied.

"Are you ready sis?" Gabriella said to Miley.

"Uh, like totally DUH!!!" They both giggled and went into their positions.

"HEY PEOPLE! HOW ARE YA ALL!!??" Miley screamed into the mike as she went onto stage. The crowd cheered and then Gabriella came on and screamed "AND THIS IS VANESSA HUDGENS."

" AND HANNAH MONTANA!!!!" **(A/N: BTW MILEY/HANNAH PLAYS THE GUITAR. GABRIELLA/VANESSA PLAYS THE PIANO.) **

The crowd cheered and Miley spotted the gang in the first row.

"THIS IS A SONG FOR YOU GUYS!!!" ( **Gabriella** _Miley __**together**_)

_I feel oh, so glamorous  
Lookin' super fabulous  
Sometimes I'm insecure  
Something I can't ignore  
All the flashy cameras  
Try my best to handle it  
I'm just the girl next door  
I can hear the rumors take off..._

**All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
I can tell by the look that they want to be  
Be hot, hot, hot like that  
But it's not, not, not like that  
All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
They put me down because of jealousy  
But I'm not, not I'm not that girl  
And it's not, not, no, it's not my world  
**_  
So many girls be checkin' my style  
Checkin' my style, checkin' my style  
So many girls be checkin' my style  
But I don't even care, no  
I move in mysterious ways, ways that got them curious  
_**They're looking at what I'm wearing  
Standing on the sidelines staring  
Taking every chance I get  
To find who I'm going with  
I just wish they'd see, what I'm like in real life**

_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
I can tell by the look that they want to be  
Be hot, hot, hot like that  
But it's not, not, not like that  
All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
They put me down because of jealousy  
But I'm not, not I'm not that girl  
And it's not, not, no, it's not my world_

_**  
**_**So many girls be checkin' my style  
Checkin' my style, checkin' my style  
So many girls be checkin' my sytle  
But I don't even care, no  
What's good I'm weak no longer  
In life it's making me stronger**_**  
**__What I like I'm a get that  
Like a quick cat, no i won't quit that, you heard me  
You'll find that I'm just like you  
And I do the same things you do  
The type of chick that hits spots, in my flip-flops  
Listening to Hip-Hop, you feel me  
_

**All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
I can tell by the look that they want to be  
Be hot, hot, hot like that  
But it's not, not, not like that  
All the girls in the club got their eyes on me**_**  
**__They put me down because of jealousy  
But I'm not, not I'm not that girl  
And it's not, not, no, it's not my world_

_**  
So many girls be checkin' my style  
Checkin' my style, checkin' my style  
So many girls be checkin' my style  
But I don't even care, no.**_

The crowd cheered as they finished and began another song.

_**  
I'm not your every day, around the way  
Don't go bar-hoppin', chillin' on the block  
On a cell phone frontin',  
Never that, cuz I'm not that kinda girl  
I need to know how you roll  
And how you get down, no drama  
**__Drop my money in the bank  
Take me home and meet your mama  
Can you handle that?  
Cuz I'm that kinda girl  
I'm that kinda girl_

**Boy you aint impressin' me  
With your jewelry, your designer clothes  
Or the games that you try to play  
Think you need to know, I got my own  
Dont need you for your dough  
**_Hearin' me, maybe then we can flow, let me know  
Make me smile, maybe we can chill  
Keep it real, show me something I can feel  
Cause I'm not your average ordinary type  
Could you be that kinda guy I like?_

_**I'm not your every day, around the way  
Don't go bar-hoppin', chillin' on the block  
On a cell phone frontin',  
Never that, cuz I'm not that kinda girl  
I need to know how you roll  
And how you get down, no drama  
Drop my money in the bank  
Take me home and meet your mama  
Can you handle that?  
Cuz I'm that kinda girl  
I'm that kinda girl  
**___

Everytime I be up at the spot, chilling with my crew  
We'll be hanging out, get in a little late  
You start bugging out  
I dont think it's fair  
You don't like the clothes I wear  
**How I do my hair  
I don't really care  
But it's not for you  
And I aint got nothin' to prove  
There cant be any us, if there can't be any trust  
Nothin' to discuss, no doubt  
I'm not that kinda girl to let you play me out  
**_  
I'm not your every day, around the way  
Don't go bar-hoppin', chillin' on the block  
On a cell phone frontin',  
Never that, cuz I'm not that kinda girl  
I need to know how you roll  
And how you get down, no drama  
Drop my money in the bank  
_**Take me home and meet your mama  
Can you handle that?  
Cuz I'm that kinda girl  
I'm that kinda girl  
**__

You might take me shopping, but I'm not your property  
If I dont like it, I decided  
I can make it on my own  
**As long as we disagree to agree  
Down for you and you're down for me  
Baby I'm what you want and we can build a love so strong  
**_  
__**I'm not your every day, around the way  
Don't go bar-hoppin', chillin' on the block  
On a cell phone frontin',  
Never that, cuz I'm not that kinda girl  
I need to know how you roll  
And how you get down, no drama  
Drop my money in the bank  
Take me home and meet your mama  
Can you handle that?  
Cuz I'm that kinda girl  
I'm that kinda girl**___

_**  
Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh  
Not That Kinda Girl  
Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh  
Not That Kinda Girl  
Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh  
Do you know what kinda girl I am?  
Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh  
I'm that kinda girl  
ooohoohh-yeaaahh**_

They did a couple more songs and ended the concert.

WITH THE GANG

"OMG! Could you believe it?!?!?! We came to a Vanessa Hudgens and Hannah Montana concert!!!" Sharpay shouted as they were exiting the concert doors.

"Umm…Sharpay, we come here every time there is a concert" Nick said and the rest of the boys agreed.

They got into Sharpay's limo and went home.

A/N: I know that I haven't been updating for a while but my internet was not working and then my mouse was not working and all sorts of problem wid the computer. Plus we had to go to a wedding which was out of city so yh. But here is the next chapter and I hope u guys like it!!!!


	6. author note

SORRY GUYS BUT I CANNOT THINK OF ANY IDEAS SO PROBABLY I AM GONNA STOP THIS STORY FOR NOW OR PROBABLY DON'T DO IT AT ALL. I hoped u liked the 'beginning'.

Dutchdevil


	7. The Love Doctor

**Author Note: Gabriella is now NOT a full tomboy but she is also a girlie-girl. So, she still likes basketball but also likes to go shopping and does not wear that flashy clothes and not that revealing clothes either. I guess you can say that she is a normal girl with a touch tomboy.**

3 MONTHS LATER (Niley and Troyella NOW have feeling for each other, but are not together.)

**MONTEZ HOME**

"GABI! CAN YOU PLEASE GO TO THE SUPERMARKET AND GET THESE THINGS?" Jason shouted out to Gabriella.

Gabriella came out of her room, wobbling trying to put on her shoes and Ava trailing behind. "Do I have to?" She asked.

"Umm…yeah you do because Miley is too busy drooling over a special someone which happens to be my friend." He rolled his eyes and looked at Gabriella pleadingly.

" Hey, he is also my friend!" she said back.

"Can you please go?" Jason was now kind of begging, just not on the floor.

" Ok. Fine! But that is only cause today you have to cook and if tomorrow I need anything then you have to go and get it for me OK??" She said and was half-way out of the door when Jason said "Hey! Your list!"

Gabriella came back and took the list. She kissed Jason on the cheek and said sarcastically "What would I do without you?" putting a hand on he heart. She quickly ran out before Jason could say anything else.

GABRIELLA POV

_Eggs…milk…chips…flour…onions…pepper_…BAAM!

I looked up and saw that half of the things dropped onto the floor. SHIT!!

I saw the person and he started to pick up the things as well.

"I am soo sorry! I wasn't looking and you know!" I started to apologize.

I took my hand out and said " By the way, hi, I am Gabriella."

"Hey! I am Kevin. I am soo sorry about that! I was in a rush as well" he started to apologize.

"Well I guess we are in the same mess" I said.

"Mommy! I want those" Ava started to say, pointing at the Doritos. She has probably been hanging out with Chad a lot!

" She is your daughter?" He looked surprised and shocked.

"Umm…yeah." I replied.

_We're running with the shadows of the night  
So, baby, take my hand, it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end_

I quickly took my phone out and said "Hello?" (**Gabriella** Jason)

Where are you? I have been waiting here for about…I don't know. Just come home quickly! I so dint want to be listening to how hot Nick is and all! You know how annoying that is?

**Hello to you to! Look I am coming in 5 minutes or maybe 10. Depends on how long I want Miley to be talking about how hot Nick is! And trust me, it is soo annoying! I am with her the whole day! Thin about me! Bye! See ya later!**

I quickly put the phone off and laughed to myself.

"Were you talking about Nick Gray?" Kevin asked me confused.

"Yeah, I was. See, my sister, Miley is like totally in love with him and thinks about him the whole time! But my brother is going to go mad if she keeps talking about him! So I have to go! Nice to meet you though! BYE!" I looked at Kevin who had a confused look. I gave him my number and zoomed down the lane.

JASON POV

I wonder where Miley is. I mean I haven't heard a giggle in 5 minutes! I walked down the corridor and opened her door. I saw her in her thoughts of Nick. She is hopelessly in love with him.

As I was reading an article on the sports car, I saw Miley come out of her room and smile at me. I raised an eyebrow. What the hell has gone into her lately?

"…and he is soo hot! I mean he has soo cute brown eyes and his curly brown hair! I just want to run my hands through his hair and ( screams loudly then giggles) HE IS SOO CUTE!" She flops down on the sofa and starts to skip all the channels absentmindedly.

END OF JASON POV

As soon as Gabriella came into the house she was hugged by Jason.

"Don't you ever leave me in this house by myself with Miley! She only talks about Nick! It is getting soo annoying! Why doesn't she just go to him and tell him how she feels?" He asked her. Gabriella shrugged and put the food on the table.

On her way to her room, she yelled "WHY DON'T YOU MAKE THEM A COUPLE THEN?"

**GRAY HOUSE** (Kevin and Joe are visiting from college. AT the moment, their parents have gone to some Charity event).

Kevin entered the house thinking about something.

Joe came up to him and said "Are you struck by the love bug?"

"No! But I think that Nick is." Kevin told Joe mischievously.

They both ran to Nick's room and burst through his door. Nick looked up in shock and nearly fell off his chair.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys? What are you trying to do to me? Make me have a heart attack?" Nick said putting a hand over his heart.

"Sorry dude, but the Love Doctor and his assistant, is here at your service" Joe said in his weird accent. Kevin looking at him weirdly. Joe shrugged.

"Now tell me! What is your problem?" Joe said in a weird accent. **(You know, in Madagascar 2, King Julien, his accent).**

Nick sighed and looked at his brothers and knew that he was not going to get away from this.

"You actually want to know?" Nick said while the brothers nodded.

"So…maybe I have this little bit of crush on Miley" HE confessed.

"Well…let's see, first, Love Doctor's assistance, go get me a glass of water. Secondly, let's get to your problem. So, you like Miley…" Joe started to say when he was interrupted by Kevin. "And Miley likes Nick! The only thing left is to go and get her!" Joe glared at him and he glared back.

"But how do you know that Miley likes me?" Nick asked curious as to why Kevin would know who Miley is and how she likes me.

"Well, let's just say that I met Gabriella, which is her sister, I think. And she said that she only talks about you when she is at home." Kevin said shrugging.

"Thank you for taking up my space Love Doctor's assistance, but it is me who is the love doctor and NOT you!" Joe said in his weird accent.

Nick rolled his eyes and got back to his homework. Joe and Kevin started their little fight over who will be the Love Doctor next time and who would be assistance when Nick pushed them out of the door. They suddenly stopped fighting and went back to whatever they were doing.

**BOLTON HOUSE**

"Hey Troy!" His 16-year-old sister, Alicia, came into his room and sat on his bed.

"Hey Alicia. What do you want?" Troy said turning around his chair and looking at him.

"Hey! How do you know if I want something or not?" Alicia said defensively.

"Because, you never enter my room until you need anything." Troy said in a 'DUH' tone.

"Good point. Can you give me 20 dollars so I can got out and get some ice-cream with my friends? They are waiting downstairs." She said pleadingly.

"Ughh…ok fine but you have to do something for me then ok?" Troy said.

"Sure sure. Can I go now? Or are you going to choose the long speech and make my friends ditch me?" She said.

"In that case, I will make you listen to the long speech-"Troy chuckled to him as Alicia ran for the door and closed it behind her.

He was about to get on with his homework when Alicia stuck her head through the door and said "And you may want to ask Gabriella on a date by now. You are hopelessly in love with her!" Troy threw his pillow at her and she ducked, closed the door and tried not to think about Gabriella. He laughed and got back to his homework, but his mind kept on wandering back to Gabriella.


	8. The Date

**(Chad and Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay, is already together. Sharpay and Gabriella still are not exactly friends. They speak to each other when they have to or that is really it.)**

It had been 2 weeks since Alicia had told him about the date with Gabriella and Troy couldn't figure out what she had meant. He liked her of course, but he didn't REALLY REALLY like her yet.

The guys were all at Chad's house while the girls were all at Sharpay's house doing all girlie stuff.

**WITH THE GUY'S**

They were watching the concert of Vanessa Hudgens and Hannah Montana, when Chad said, "Dude, Vanessa is hot!"

"And so what?" Nick said.

"If Taylor finds out, she is going to kill you, you know?" Zeke said.

All the guys nodded their heads, except Chad.

"I am saying it for this lover right here." Chad said pointing his finger to Troy.

"I don't think that someone as hot as her and rich as her would want to go out with me. I mean I already have enough girls drooling at me at school, who needs more. But I really need to get a girlfriend to get those girls off my back." Troy muttered the last part.

"Well, you already have a girlfriend, Gabster" Chad said.

"No! She is not my girlfriend. She is my friend who happens to be a girl" Troy said.

Ryan looked at Nick, who was completely silent throughout their conversation. "You alright?" Ryan asked Nick.

"Yeah. Just thinking about…" Nick started to say, but then stopped as he knew that if he told them the real reason, they would do something hilarious and embarrass him.

"About?" Zeke encouraged him to go on.

"Miley" He accidently said and bit his tongue.

"So…when ya gonna ask her out?" Zeke asked him.

"I am thinking of tonight or maybe tomorrow." Nick told him truthfully.

"Kool. Do it tonight. I am telling you that." Zeke told him.

"And tell her to be your girlfriend today" Jason told him. As he was seriously annoyed with Miley talking about Nick all the time. He thought he was himself gonna like him!

Nick took out his phone and dialed Miley's number. After a few rings, she picked up. (**Nick** _Miley)_

"_Hello?" _

**Hey Miley! I was wondering if you would want to go out with me tonight.**

_Umm… _You could hear in the background all the girls asking her what Nick was saying.

_Sure!_

**Ok! So I will pick you up at 8. See ya then!**

"What she say? Troy asked him.

"Yes" Nick told him.

"You already got a girlfriend!" Chad said laughing.

WIH THE GIRLS

They were manicuring and pedicure when Nick had called.

(AFTER THE CALL)

"What did he say?" Sharpay asked her.

"He asked me out" Miley told her.

"OMG!! REALLY? Gabriella screamed in excitement.

All the girls looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What can I do if Miles keeps talking about Nick when we are always at home! I mean seriously, even Jason feels like killing her!" She explained.

"Good enough explanation," Taylor said to her.

"Well…we have to get ready!" Miley screamed in happiness.

" what did he say it was, fancy or casual?" Sharpay asked her.

"I honestly don't know. He did not tell me!" Miley said.

"Why don't you just wear A flashy top with a nice miniskirt?" Gabriella suggested before she flopped onto the sofa and started reading _SEVENTEEN _magazine.

"Yeah…I think that will do" Sharpay and Taylor said at the same time.

They laughed and quickly got to work.

**8PM**

DING DONG DING DONG

Miley put on her flats and went to answer the door.

"Hey Nick! Come in" Miley said.

Ava was running around in the house, in her undergarments, screaming " I DON'T WANT TO WEAR ANYTHING!"

"AVA! Come here right now or else…" Gabriella started to yell. Nick was looking at them in amusement. "WOW! He muttered to himself.

"Yeah I know! She is like this at least once in a week!" Miley told him.

As Gabriella passed him, she said hi and then started to run after Ava again.

Jason came out of his room, and quickly caught Ava. She tried to break loose but could not and she gave up. "Thanks!" she muttered to Jason and hurried off to her room so that she could change her.

"Well…we should get going" Nick said and led Miley out to his car.

"So, where are we going?" Miley asked him.

"You'll see!" Nick said with a smile.

"You know I hate surprises!" Miley groaned.

Nick laughed.

Nick soon stopped and Miley saw that it was the beach.

"Oh I love the beach!" She said.

As they got on the beach, the lights came on.

"OMG! What is this magic?" Miley said.

"You believe in magic?" Nick asked her.

"No, of-course not! Ok! Fine! Maybe I do!" She told him truthfully.

Nick raised an eyebrow, and shrugged it off. "It is your problem, anyways. But to tell you, I don't believe in magic! I am just telling you ok?!" He said and laughed while she nodded.

"So, come on! Let's make some food!" They started to make some food, Pasta, as they thought that that was the only thing to make with the amount of ingredients.

As they were about to eat, another light came on. Nick took her hand and led her to the boat. Miley was at first hesitant, but then she went onto the boat. They talked about nearly everything they could think of when suddenly Nick said, "I really really like you."

"What?" Miley said surprised and shocked but happy at the same time.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Nick wondered and hoped that she did not hear him.

"Yeah I did actually. I really like you too." Miley said but whispered the last part.

"Really?" Nick asked surprised and was happy. Miley nodded.

"So, would you mind if I kiss you?" Nick asked.

She looked up I surprise and leaned forward. Nick leaned forward as well.

They kissed like they had never. After a few minutes they stopped, grasping for air.

"That was…WOW!" they both said at the same time. They both laughed and sat in silence for a few minutes until Nick said "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Miley looked at him in shock. She had no idea what she should do! She wanted to scream YES but she didn't know but at the same time she wanted to scream NO cause she didn't exactly know Nick too well…

No idea what was going to come out of her mouth, she said…


	9. The Fight

"…YES!" Miley exclaimed as she sat in Nick's lap and kissed him passionately. After they pulled back, Nick was dazzled. They pulled back, Nic said "Umm…that was unexpected but…" looking for words to describe the kiss "spectacular!"

Miley giggled.

"Let's pLay a game." Miley said. Nick nodded for her to proceed on.

"What would you do if…" She started to think "…You were stranded on an island and you could only have 4 things with you, except electronic stuff."

Nick started to think and after a few minutes, he said "Piles of paper, pen, guitar and a sofa." Miley looked at him weirdly as he explained. "A guitar to play songs. Piles of paper and a pen to write down the lyrics to remember them when I get saved and a sofa so that I could sleep and sit and also write songs and practically do everything on it."

"You write songs?" Miley asked confused.

"Yeah. I thought I told you." Nick told her truthfully. He looked at her, who was in a very deep thought. He shook her and suddenly Miley came out of her thought. She looked at Nick and smiled and he smiled back. They sat in silence, when he looked at his watch and got up.

"We should probably get going." He took his hand out which Miley took gratefully.

_It hits me like a ton of those red bricks  
Can't dig myself out of this  
Highest ditch  
This madness  
I swear sometimes  
I can't tell which way is up  
Which way is down  
It's all up in my face  
Need to push it away  
Somebody push it away  
So all that I can hear_

Miley picked up her phone. (Miley, _Jason)_

**Hello?**

_Miley? Where are you? I know I am ruining your date, but I totally need you right now_. She heard shouting and some crashing in the background. "Sharpay!" He yelled at her.

_Just come home quickly! _

"Who was that?" Nick asked her.

"Jason. Something is happening at the house and I actually have no idea what is but if we don't get there soon enough, I know that we are gonna be homeless!"

"I have an odd reason it is Shar and Gabi" He said.

"I know it is Shar and Gabi. They are the only ones who fight in the gang!" Miley told Nick.

"I wonder why they are even enemies." Nick told her.

"Tell me about it! But that is a good one though. Maybe you should ask them. You would probably get glares from them." Miley told him and giggled.

As they got back to the car, Miley said out of the blue "You know, I think Troyella should really get together."

"Who's Troyella?" Nick asked her as he hadn't heard that name before.

"Troy and Gabriella silly! Anyways, they are soo stubborn about not getting together and I know that they like each other. But Gabriella is always like, 'What the fuck or what the hell are you talking about Miles? I mean, I don't like Troy and besides I am soo not his type! And he is also not my type either.' " Miley said imitating Gabriella. Nick looked at her weirdly and muttered, 'My girlfriend is so weird'. She glared at him and got out of the car as they reached Miley's house. She could even hear the noises from outside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Miley went on her date with Nick, Gabriella made Ava sleep. As she came out, in her shorts and a short, she sat in the sofa opposite Jason.

"I am so annoyed!" Gabriella told Jason.

"Why?' He asked her confused.

"Good question! I honestly don't know myself!" She told him. He raised an eyebrow

at her and looked back at the TV.

"Is that Manchester United versus Chelsea?" She asked him, suddenly interested about the game.

"Yeah. Chelsea is one point behind Manchester United!" He told her excited about who was going to win.

_DING DONG DING DONG!_

Gabriella quickly got up and opened the door. Her smile fell when she saw Sharpay but smiled again when she saw Kelsi and Taylor.

"Hey guys! Come in." She moved and let them in.

They sat in the sofa. Kelsi next to Taylor, Sharpay next to Taylor. Gabriella next to Jason.

"So…what are you guys doing here?" Gabriella asked them politely.

"YEAH! COME ON! DO IT! WE WON! WE WON! TOO BAD CHELSEA!!!!" Jason started to scream.

The girls looked at him weirdly and told then faced Gabriella.

"We just thought that we could stop by. See if Miley is home yet or not. But she is not, so we should probably get going." Kelsi told her.

"No. Stay. I mean, I so need some company!" Gabriella told the girls.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. Gabriella smiled and faced Jason.

"We are gonna watch a movie here, so can you please go inside?" She asked him, which automatically made him go inside.

"How do you do that?" The girls, except Sharpay, who was too busy looking at her nails, looked at the area where Jason was walking.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked them. After 15 minutes of deciding, they ended up watching _A Walk to Remember. _

During the movie, accidently, Sharpay put up her feet on Gabriella thinking that it was the pillow and exactly 5 seconds later, Gabriella pinched her. Sharpay quickly took her feet back to herself and screamed, rubbing her feet as it was hurting.

Gabriella put on the lights and the girls were looking at her worryingly.

"What happened?" Taylor asked her, as Gabriella tried to hold back laughter.

"I don't know. Who was sitting next to me?" Sharpay asked her.

"Gabriella." Kelsi told her.

Sharpay quickly straightened up and got up. "You little bitch, what the fuck happened back there? Couldn't you just throw them off or something like that except pinching them and now, because of you, I have a mark. JUST BECAUSE OF YOU!" Sharpay poked Gabriella.

"Firstly, no I couldn't have do anything that soft, especially to you, what's the fun in that? And secondly, how dare you poke me." Gabriella told her as she poked her.

"OW! That hurts, you know! God! I think I broke my shoulder. If you are gonna do that to me, then I will…" Sharpay slapped her. Gabriella quickly put her hand on the spot where she was just slapped. Gabriella opened her mouth in shock. Jason came out of his room, and saw what were happening, his sister and his friend fighting as if they were the bitterest enemies in the world and no-one could stop them from fighting.

Sharpay tool the lamp shade and threw it Gabriella. She ducked and crashed into the wall. She laughed and said "You can't even throw anything! Are you too scared that your nail will break?"

"WHEN IT IS YOU, I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS! I JUST FEEL LIKE KILLING YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"NO! I wouldn't want you to go to jail, now would I?" Gabriella said in a mocking voice.

"You know, I hate you more than you hate me!" She screamed throwing Jason's shoes at Gabriella. It hit her leg and she threw it back at her. It went right in her face and she screamed as if she was about to die, while Jason was looking at his shoes flying around the room. Kelsi and Taylor started to call all the boys while Jason called Miley.

"Oops! I am so sorry! Are you okay? I hope so...NOT!!" Gabriella laughed and said teasingly.

The door opened and in came all the guys. Their eyes widened with shock and sat down on the sofas, while Gabriella was on top of Sharpay, pulling her hair. Sharpay pulled her hair and Gabriella pulled her hair.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Te furniture was pushed to side. Jason, who was tired of stopping them, gave up, the guys, Troy, Zeke, Ryan and Chad, were all on the sofa cheering for both Sharpay and Gabriella, as they knew that if they cheered for one and not the other, then the other one would be disappointed with them. Taylor and Kelsi were trying to take them off each other.

"WHO DO WE APPRECIATE? GO SHAR! GO GABI! YEAH, YOU CAN DO IT!!DO YOUR THING!!" The guys cheered.

Suddenly, the door opened and Miley and Nick came through the door. Their eyes also widened in horror! They never thought that Gabriella and Sharpay would actually fight each other. Miley ran to her room and got the loud speaker thing. She came back into the TV. Lounge and shouted "GABRIELLA AND SHARPAY, WHAT THE F-" she looked to see if Ava was there, she wasn't there, so she carried on " WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

They both got up and Sharpay started to adjust her hair in the mirror, which was on the wall and luckily not broken, while Gabriella jut tied her hair into a ponytail. They looked at each other, and started to walk in opposite directions. Gabriella went to her room, while Sharpay walked and sat next to Zeke.

As Gabriella went to her room, Sharpay said "Hey Gabriella, where are you going? You gonna go and adjust your hair? Or are you gonna go to that weird sister of yours." This angered Gabriella so much and Jason and Miley knew now what was gonna come. Gabriella stopped and turned around; she glared at Sharpay and walked towards her. Gabriella punched her hard, and then she twisted her ear, and then slapped her very hard. She smiled innocently and then started to walk towards her room.

"That's what you get from her!" Miley and Jason muttered.

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	10. Are you a girl?

**THE NEXT DAY**

As the gang walked into school, they were greeted by the Montez siblings. Gabriella greeted everyone except Sharpay. Sharpay and Gabriella had not even spoken to each other.

"Oh, by the way, Gabi and Shar, who won the fight?" Chad asked the two. The gang groaned and Taylor smacked Chad on the head. "OW! Women! What was that for?" He yelled. Taylor shrugged and saw that Nick and Miley had not arrived yet.

Nick had picked up Miley early, so that they could go and get some breakfast.

Troy was staring at Gabriella as she was talking to Taylor and Kelsi.

"So, when ya gonna ask her out?" Zeke asked Troy.

"Who is gonna ask who out?" Chad asked confused.

Zeke ignored him and continued, "I mean, you were staring at her for what…" looking at his watch, "5 minutes."

Gabriella, who overheard Troy's and Zeke's conversation, felt a pang of jealousy inside her. _What?! He likes someone else and he totally did not tell me. Why am I feeling so jealous? I don't like him that way anyways. Right? _

"Oh! I got it! You two are talking about Troy and Gabriella! Or what the girls say Troyella! OH! Yeah, so dude, when ya gonna get with her? I mean, you guys have to get together. Because, Kelsi and Jason are going to get together and then you guys are going to be the last ones to get together. Because Gabriella and Jason can soo not get together. That is like EWW! I mean, dude, they are brother and sister! But if you want Kelsi, then, she is all your! And then we would have to get a guy for Gabi, but there is still Ryan! Oh well! He could just get a blonde chick, if he wants or even a brunette. No! What if he wants dark-skinned girl! Taylor is soo off-limits then for Ryan! He could get a red-haired chick, if he wants." Chad said before folding his arms. Troy and Zeke were looking at him, eyebrows raised.

"Are you a girl?" Zeke and Troy said together.

"Umm…I don't think so. No! I am a boy and not girl! Plus, I don't even wear any make-up like the girls and also not any mini-skirts. So, that officially means that I'm a guy!" Chad exclaimed.

Troy and Zeke looked at each other and nodded.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Zeke asked.

"I think so." Troy said.

"Let's go then." Zeke said.

They both went to Taylor, Troy at the lead and Zeke right next to him, and said "Hey Taylor! We want to tell you something." Zeke said.

"What?" Taylor asked suspiciously.

"You know, Chad has changed into a girl and he is actually a lesbian, so that he could go out with you and you know the rest. And if anytime soon, you girls will be having a sleepover, then he is welcome to come!" Troy said.

Gabriella started to laugh as well as Kelsi. Sharpay and Taylor stayed quieted. They both raised an eyebrow and started to walk down the hallway, Gabriella and Kelsi following them.

**LUNCH TIME**

Gabriella was going down the corridor alone to the cafeteria, when someone pulled her down the corridor. She saw it was Troy and said, "Where are you taking me?"

"I wanted to show you a place. Come on." Troy said.

As they reached the secret place, Gabriella stared at it in amazement.

"Where the hell did you find this place?" She asked him

"Well, I kinda found it. I come up here when I am in what ever mood and I just need to get away from people. And no-one knows about this place." He told her.

"Wow!" Gabriella could only say that as she was still staring at it in amazement.

**WITH THE GANG**

"Where is Gabriella?" Miley asked everyone on the table. Chad shrugged and said, "You never know what they are doing! I mean, they could be ma-"

"Chad! Just shut up! I don't think that everyone wants to know what Troy and Gabriella would be doing."

"Hey! I was just saying, that maybe they could be doing all those stuff." Chad said defending himself.

"Are you a girl?" Miley asked him.

"Uh…No? Of course I am a boy! Dude you can see me as a boy and not as a girl! , I don't even wear any make-up like the girls and also not any mini-skirts, like you girls do! And…and that's it!" Chad said finishing his little speech about not being a girl.

Everyone on the table was looking at him, except Zeke, who had already had the speech. They were all thinking ARE_ YOU A GIRL!?!?_

**MONTEZ HOUSE (After skool!)**

Miley was staring at Gabriella, as if something was wrong with her and Gabriella kept reading her book, Br_eaking Dawn._ After some time, Gabriella could not take it anymore, so she put her book down and as soon as she laid her eyes on Miley, Miley pretended as if she was reading the magazine.

"So, what is your prob.?" Gabriella asked Miley.

"Me? Nothing. I am just reading my magazine, like I always do!" Miley said.

"Ok. So what magazine are you reading?" Gabriella asked her.

"Uh…this so cool fashion tips on how to dress this summer for dates!" Miley told her.

"OMG! Really? Ok. Drop the act. I know you want to know something. I mean, I am for sure that you don't read _Sports Illustrated."_ Gabriella told her as she took the magazine out of her hands and put it on the table nearby.

"OK. So…you like totally like Troy!" Miley told her excited

" No, I don't and I am for sure that he does not either!" Gabriella told Miley.

"You do!"

"Do not!"

"You do!"

"Do not!"

"You do!"

"Do not!"

"Shut up!" Jason came into the room, and started watching the football match. Miley started to read her magazine, while Gabriella started to read _Breaking Dawn._

_BRINGBRING! BRINGBRING!_

The phone rang as the 3 triplets looked at each other. They, all at the same time rushed to the phone. Gabriella was the first to pick it up. Then, Miley snatched it out of her hands and just before she could say 'hi', Jason took it from her and said 'hello'

**Jason** _caller_

_**Hello**_

_Hey Jason. Tell your sisters that they have a concert before they forget. The limo will come and pick them up at 8. So be ready. I gotta go. I have some stuff to do. Bye._

Jason put the phone down and looked at the time, 3 pm.

"It was Mr. S. He said that the concert is at 7 so yeah. Get ready and all that glitter. Did I just say that?" He muttered the last part to himself.

Gabriella slapped her head. She had totally forgotten. She took her blackberry and saw her timetable. It said 'concert'. She went into her room to get ready. Miley went into hers to get ready.

**AT THE CONCERT**

**Miley **_**Gabriella**_

_  
_**I'm Taking My Time, It's A Quarter To Three,  
I'm Clicking My Heels  
Cause You Know Were Runnin The Show  
I Turn Around, He Lookin at Me,  
An I'm Looking At Boy  
Because You Already Know  
**_Now We Don't Mess Around, You See Me With My Crew,  
You Love How We Get Down  
You Wanna Do It Too  
We Make A Perfect Team, And Boy You Know It's True,  
So If Your Wondering Here's What We Gonna Do_

**We'll Be Buying Out The Bar, Take Over The Club,  
I Got What Your Want, So Give It Up,  
All My Girls Are Don's, Still It Ain't Enough,  
Took Over The Club,  
So Tonight We Gonna Take Over The World,  
Take Over The World, Take Over The World,  
**_  
Can't Get Enough_

So Tonight We Gonna Take Over The World,  
Baby Are You Rolling With Me,  
Might Wanna Be On My Team  
Cause Tonight We Gonna Take Over The World.

**Real Close, Grab My Jeans,  
Start Pulling Me Close, Grind On Me,  
Like You Want It (Want It), My Body's Like  
A Bottle So I Flaunt It  
Baby You Need  
To Take Me Places Where Them Boys Hang Up  
We Can Move Mountains, Spend A Couple Hundred Grand Tonight,  
Who's Coming, I Ain't Told You What It Is,  
So Baby Make Your Move  
Cause You Make Your Mind, This Is What We Gonna Do,  
**

_We'll Be Buying Out The Bar, Take Over The Club,  
I Got What Your Want, So Give It Up,  
All My Girls Are Don's, Still It Ain't Enough,  
Took Over The Club,  
So Tonight We Gonna Take Over The World,  
Take Over The World, Take Over The World,_

Can't Get Enough

**So Tonight We Gonna Take Over The World,  
**_Baby Are You Rolling With Me,  
_**Might Wanna Be On My Team**_  
Cause Tonight We Gonna Take Over The World._

**The Only Thing Missing Is A Miss's By Your Side,  
Baby I really want You Rolling With Me (I Said)  
Want It You Can Get It, Boy Just Tell Me What You Like,  
Baby It Ain't A Problem  
Cause I Get What I Need, No It Ain't No Thing,  
Baby That's How It Is, When You Rolling With The Queen,  
Don't Pay Attention To Them Haters That's Behind Us,  
And if they trippin then tell em that they can find us  
**_  
Buying Out The Bar, Take Over The Club,  
I Got What Your Want, So Give It Up,  
All My Girls Are Don's, Still It Ain't Enough,  
Took Over The Club,  
So Tonight We Gonna Take Over The World,  
Take Over The World, Take Over The World,_

**Can't Get Enough  
**_  
So Tonight We Gonna Take Over The World,  
_**Baby Are You Rolling With Me,**_  
Might Wanna Be On My Team  
_**Cause Tonight We Gonna Take Over The World.**

… **I guess you know I'm bad, bad  
I got a problem, damn it I want it**

Shopaholics why they call 'em my addiction, my prescription,  
Gimme shoes and give me bags  
How much you want I need 'em bad  
  
_All them girls be checking my bags  
Buy it they be biting my swag  
I guess you know I'm Bad _**(Bad)  
**  
**What a bad little girl I am  
I got a problem** _(bad bad)_  
**What a bad little girl I am  
I need you to solve it **_(bad bad)_**  
What a bad little girl I am  
damn it I want it  
**_(bad bad bad bad bad bad) Bad_

**What a bad little girl I am  
I got a problem** _(bad bad)_  
**What a bad little girl I am  
I need you to solve it **_(bad bad)_**  
What a bad little girl I am  
damn it I want it  
**_(bad bad bad bad bad bad) Bad_

_You no bargain me no sale, I want the best I dress me well,  
loves Cavalli, dipped in Versace,  
Chick ain't cheap and everybody knows_

All them girls be checking my bags  
while they be biting my swag  
I guess you know I'm bad (bad)  
  
_(Bad)  
_**What a bad little girl I am  
I got a problem** _(bad bad)  
_**What a bad little girl I am  
I need you to solve it **_(bad bad)_  
**What a bad little girl I am damn it I want it  
**_(bad bad bad bad bad bad)_

_What a bad little girl I am  
I got a problem_ **(bad bad)  
**_What a bad little girl I am  
I need you to solve it_ **(bad bad)  
**_What a bad little girl I am  
damn it I want it_  
**(bad bad bad bad bad bad)**

**AFTER THE CONCERT**

"OMG! It is Vanessa Hudgens and Hannah Montana! AAAHHHH!!!" Sharpay screamed.

Nick came forward and said," Don't worry about her. She is always like that. She has been to every concert with backstage passes. And she still does the same reaction!?

They all introduced each other, and after they met each other, Vanessa and Hannah signed autographs and they left.

"That was exhausting!" Gabriella said flopping onto the sofa.

"Tell me about it!" Miley said.

**Read and Review! I know, this is boring but I will make it interesting in the following chapterz!**


	11. Sharpay?

**HeLlo ppl! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had my exams going on. And they just finished. Finally! Anyways, this is the next chapter ******** :- **

"AVA! PLEASE EAT THIS!" Gabriella exclaimed. Ava had not eaten since morning and Gabriella was getting quite worried for her. Jason and Miley also tried but failed.

"I WILL DO ANYTHING! Just eat! Please!" Gabriella said. Ava stopped and asked sweetly "anything?"

Gabriella stopped as well, and said "anything".

"I wanna know who my daddy is" She said in her sweet tone. Gabriella, Jason and Miley stared at her in shock. She had never asked this question before and why would she ask after all? Gabriella sighed and looked at Miley and Jason telling them to help her.

"Uh…well…he actually…" Gabriella began.

"…he died…in…a car crash…" Jason continued.

"…and we did not want to tell you because…we did not want you to behave like you are doing rite now…" Miley finished the sentence and looked at her siblings, Jason looking at her in weirdness as to what she meant. Gabriella looked at her in shock as she did not understand what she meant. Miley just shrugged.

"Oh…" Ava looked at the floor sadly. "…I want to eat something." She said. The three siblings sighed in relief. Miley started to feed her as Gabriella raced to her phone, as it was ringing.

"Hello…hey...yh, me fine and you...yh sure, I think we would love to…Is it ok to Ava with us?...thx! See ya then!" She put her phone off and looked at Miley and Jason, and then said, "We are going to Ryan's house so, get ready!"

She went to get ready, while Miley was feeding Ava and making sure that she did not throw things in the floor. After they all got dressed, they sat in their car and drove to Ryan's house.

When they reached, everyone else's cars were already there.

"There you are! I was gonna think you guys were gonna abducted by aliens!" He said and laughed. Ava was sleeping, so they out her in the guest room.

They greeted each other and started talking about clothes (the girls) and basketball (for the guys), when the doorbell rang. The gang looked at each other making sure that no-one was missing, when they heard Ryan open the door and say, "Oh! Hey dad! How was the business trip?"

"Hey Ryan! It was good. I totally forgot to take the keys with me, or I wouldn't have knocked" His dad, Robert said and laughed.

"Well dad, I have my friends over, so…" Ryan began to say.

"…So…introduce me to them." His dad said.

"Oh right." Ryan said nervously.

He led his dad into the TV lounge and introduced him to the gang.

"This is Troy, Gabriella, Zeke, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Miley, Nick, Jason, and Kelsi. And guys this is my dad." Pointing to each person as he said their name.

Robert looked suspiciously to Sharpay, as Sharpay felt uncomfortable under his gaze. And Zeke was getting furious as to why was he staring at his girlfriend?

"Sharpay?" He said excitedly. The gang looked at him, as if he was out of his mind. The guys were getting ready to attack but their girlfriends held them back.

"Your mother is Gloria Evans?" he said.

"Yes sir, but…" She started to say. He then hugged her and said "Oh! I am lucky I found you guys! I was married to your mother, and you are my daughter. Oh! And Ryan is your twin brother." He quickly shut up when he thought what he had just said. Ryan and Sharpay looked at each other in confusion.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She asked him.

"Well, let me talk to her. Please I beg of you, well I don't but still." He said.

She dialed her mom's number and gave it to Robert. He walked off into the other room and started to speak. He came back and told her, "I am sorry. I thought that you were my daughter. I am sorry. You guys can go back to whatever you were doing."

Sharpay looked at him as he went. She went to the kitchen while Gabriella needed to go to the bathroom. Gabriella saw Sharpay there and asked.

"Blondie, you seriously don't have a dad?" Gabriella asked her

"I am sorry bitch, I don't. And a matter of fact, I seriously don't care a damn, because my mom is getting remarried. So, yeah. But what about you? Don't you have a dad?" She asked and put a fake smile on her lips.

She pretended that she was thinking, though tears were coming to Sharpay's and Gabriella's eyes and she said, "No." She simply answered.

Then they both went to the TV lounge and sat down. They started to watch a movie, Dragon ball Z, the movie. Half-way through the movie, all of them had fallen asleep. Sharpay being the last one to sleep put off the movie.

**NEXT MORNING**

Sharpay was sitting on the bench in the park, replaying those moments of when Robert (Ryan's dad) said all those daughter stuff about her and then the fight she had this morning with her mother. She couldn't think of anything else and had no idea of what to do. Suddenly someone snapped their fingers and she came out of her thoughts. She looked at the person and saw that it was Ryan. She smiled at him and said, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing. Came for a walk and found you staring at…" he looked at the place where she was staring for the past 5 minutes, "…at a something-which-you-find-quite-attractive thing, which I don't know about."

She lightly smacked him on the arm.

"What were you thinking about?" Ryan asked her.

"Um…" thinking if she should tell him or not, but something told her that she should tell him. "Well, I was just thinking about what happened yesterday with your dad and the fight I had this morning with my mom and all…I am seriously confused." She said sighing.

"So, you have this odd feeling that the thing that my dad was a bit right…" He said.

"Maybe…I mean I always thought that I had a twin but then I gave up." She said.

He stared at her in shock. "You really think that you have a twin?"

"Yes" She simply replied.

"I did too. Let's do this crazy idea!" He said, five minutes later.

"What?" She eyed him suspiciously.

Sharpay and Ryan were now at the hospital.

"Why are we here?" She asked him confused.

"You will see. Just wait." He said

Sharpay sighed as they went inside the hospital.

"You know, if you have to visit anyone in the hospital, then just say so. I mean, I won't say anything." She said, trying to get the truth out of him.

Ryan sighed but he still did not say anything to her.

He reached the receptionist and said, "Hi, I am here to do some blood tests and you know." He looked over to see where Sharpay was and saw her sitting on the bench, furiously texting someone.

"Come on. Let's go." He said to her.

The doctor came called them in and took the blood tests.

**AFTER 10/15 MINUTES**

"So, that was your plan? Going to the hospital and getting some blood tests to see if we are siblings or not." Sharpay asked Ryan.

He shrugged as they were sitting in the café and talking.

"Whatever. Anyways, when would you get the call from the hospital saying what the blood tests say?" She asked him.

"Um…in half an hour or so." He replied.

"Ok! Do you ever wonder about you and me being brothers and sisters?" She asked him.

"I don't know. You know what I used to do? I used to go around finding any blonde girl or guy and take a blood test. Seriously, they quite got annoyed at me and then I got in trouble cause their mom would tell my dad and yeah." Ryan told her and laughed at the memory.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

Ryan picked it up and started to talk. Then he closed it sadly and said, "Um…we are not related at all."

"Really? Oh…um…ok…" She started to say.

_RING RING RING_

Sharpay picked it up and as she put it off, she said, "Um, I have to go, so I will see ya later. Bye!" She said and dashed off.

**Um…read and review!**


	12. TROYELLA FINALLY!

**HEY GUYZ! SORRY 4 THE REALLY LATE UPDATE!**

Gabriella was cleaning up her room when the doorbell rang. She quickly glanced at Ava, who was busy playing with her dolls. She rushed to the door opening it. There was Troy standing there with some toys in his hands.

"Hey!" she said breathless.

"Hey, why are you out of breath?" Troy asked curiously.

"Oh, was cleaning my room n yeah" She said with a laugh. After a minute or so, she told him to come in. Ava came out to see who it was and went to hug Troy. Gabriella was confused, Ava hardly knew Troy.

"Jason's not here if u were wondering" Gabriella said.

"Oh ok. Hmm…hey do you want to go for some ice-cream?" Troy asked Gabriella and Ava. Ava's eyes lit up and pleaded Gabriella to go. She finally agreed and went to change out of her PJ's.

When she came out of her room, she saw Troy playing with Ava and her dolls.

"Troy you be Ken and I will be Barbie, ok?" Ava told him sweetly.

"Ok sure." Troy said, shrugging.

_He doesn't know what he is getting into playing with Ava and her dollies. _*sigh* _he looks cute. _Huh? _Where did that come from? Since when do I think that Troy is cute? _Shaking her head, she went to sit with them on the floor. Troy, smiling at her, picked up Ava and carried her all the way to the door, then put her down.

"Would you be a good girl?" He asked her. Her brown eyes staring into his blue ones. Ava nodded her head, her brown curls bouncing up and down. Gabriella laughed and they both held Ava's hand.

Sharpay was sitting in her room, on her bed, when the phone rang.

"Helloo?" She said into the phone.

"Hey! It's me Ryan!" She heard him through the phone.

Sitting up straighter, she said "oh hey! What's up?"

"Nothing really. Hey you know yesterday we went and had the blood tests and blah blah?"

"Yeah.. What about it?"

"Well. The thing is…" and then there was a lot of sound.

"HELLO? RYAN? U there?" and the call disconnected. _Oh well_ she thought.

At the ice-cream shop, Gabriella, Troy and Ava were eating their ice-creams talking. Ava wanted to go outside in the park, so Gabriella and Troy sat down while Ava was taking swings.

Gabriella, still eating her ice-cream, had a small part of it on the top of her nose. Troy, glancing at her, started to laugh. Gabriella raised an eyebrow and asked what was so funny. After several attempt's to get the ice cream off, she failed. Troy took the tissue from her hand and started to wipe it off. Just inches from away from each other, they both leaned in.

"MOMMY! TROY! LOOK!" Ava shouted to them, who was on the swings. They both broke apart and looked towards Ava. They looked at each other, n then sat in complete silence. Gabriella was feeling something in her pit of her stomach and she pushed that aside.

_What JUST happened?_ They both were thinking.

As Gabriella got home, she saw Miley and Jason home.

"Hey guys" she said, taking her shoes off.

"Where were you?" Miley asked curiously.

"Uhh….at the park…with Ava….and Troy" She said after a minute.

Her eyes lit up. "With Troy? What did you guys do?" She said enthusiastically.

Gabriella raised her eyebrow, and said "had ice-cream with Ava, talked….and were seconds away from kissing." She whispered the last part.

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me before?" She said jumping over the sofa and stood in front of her.

"I just came home!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Oh rite!" She said laughing.

Sighing, Gabriella went into her room and jumped onto her bed. Going over what had happened at the park.

"YOU LIKEY HIM!" Miley exclaimed as she came into Gabriella's room with a bowl of chocolate ice-cream.

"I DO NOT! And by the way how do u know?" Gabriella asked her, putting Ava to sleep.

She shrugged and said, "I just do." Then she smiled big and left the room. Gabriella followed her out of the room and kept asking her how she knew that, and all miley did was smile. Frustrated, she went to Jason's room and asked him the same question.

"Why do you want to know?" Jason asked her curiously.

"BECAUSE! Miley thinks I like Troy…When I do NOT!" She told Jason, and he started laughing. Gabriella raised her eyebrow and Jason suddenly stopped.

"That is a quest that Miley would the answer to, not me." He told her in a 'duh!' tone.

"Yeah, about that, she won't tell me!" She told him.

"I don't get it. Why do u want to know if you said that you don't like him? Why would you want to know then?" HE asked her, laughing inside, because everyone knew they both liked each other.

"…uhh….never mind!" she quickly said that and was about to leave the room, when Jason said, "You like him." She stuck her tongue out at him and left the room.

"Hey!" Sharpay turned around and saw him and smiled.

"Hey! What's up?" She asked him.

"Nothing…I think…" He told her. She raised an eyebrow and he sighed.

"I got a phone call from the hospital again. They said that they had got the results mixed up and that…"

"And that….?" She asked him.

"That…"

"That what?"

"That…"

"You going to tell or not?"

He laughed and said, "That we actually are biologically related!"

She widened her eyes, and said, "Really?"

"No. obviously, I just told you so yes! Duh! Why would I tell you then?" HE laughed.

"Ha-ha, very funny. You're not lying, are you?" She asked him to confirm it.

"Noo…how many more times am I supposed to tell you?" HE told her, still in shock about the fact that Sharpay was his sister.

"Hey, let's do something. Let's meet up with our mom and dad. Then, we will ask them to explain why they had a divorce and all that marriage-y stuff. How about tonight?" Sharpay asked him, also sill in shock.

"No can do. Got a date tonight!" He told her excitedly.

"Ohh. Have fun then! Hmm… What about tomorrow?"

"Hmm…Yeah sure. And at the Golden Wok. I love their food!"

She laughed and looked at the time. It was 4.30 and she was supposed to be meeting her mom for shopping for her wedding with John Heffer, who was soon going to become her step-dad/loser. And what kind of name is Heffer? Ugh, yuck, she thought.

Seeing nothing in the fridge, and nothing in any of the cupboard, Gabriella and Miley, dressed in their sleeping attire, went to the supermarket with Ava holding Gabriella's hand.

"So…I don't get it..." Miley said to Gabriella.

"What?" She asked, a bit irritated knowing what she was going to say.

"You guys are about to kiss, and then don't! What is up with that?" Miley said in frustration.

Gabriella stared at Miley weirdly, "ok! I get it! I know! I am not supposed to be thinking about that, but still! It is soooo confusing!" Miley said, defending herself.

"ok..you want to know something?" Gabriella asked Miley, in a whisper.

"Yeah. DUH!" Miley replied.

"Stay out of my love-life, or life or whatever it is!" Gabriella told Miley.

Pretending to be hurt, Miley said, "You hurt me. And you do like him!"

"I do not!"

"You do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"HAH! You just admitted it!" Miley smiled, satisfied.

"Ok, you really really want to know?" She asked Miley.

"YES DUH!"

Sighing, she said, "I don't know what I think about that kiss, but somehow, I wanted it to happen. And this is so confusing, because I have so many mixed feelings! About Troy, about you-know-who, about-"

"um..Gabriella?" Miley interrupted, seeing that Troy and Alicia were right behind Gabriella.

"Wait. I don't even know Troy for so long, so how am I supposed know that he wont break my heart? And I don't have to only think of myself, I have to think of Ava as well. I know, I have never been exactly in a proper relationship, but I have seen enough broken hearted girls to see that I do definitely not want to become like them. And I think I like him, but I just don't know…Now talk!" Gabriella sighed in relief and Miley was there dumbstruck.

"Troy is right behind me isn't he?" Gabriella asked. Miley nodded, and Gabriella turned to face Troy and Alicia.

"Hey…" Gabriella laughed nervously.

"He is ALL yours!" Alicia told Gabriella and went to play with Ava and Miley.

"Look, I am never going to hurt you. You should know that. And plus, if I do, you have Jason to beat me up." He told her. She laughed and hugged him.

"Oh and there is another thing I wanted to do." Troy said to Gabriella. Not knowing, she was about to ask what, when he suddenly kissed her. They both melted into the kiss, and broke apart when Ava said, "Mommy has a boyfriend!" and clapped.

"I think I liked this supermarket trip the most!" Alicia said to her brother.

Alicia and Miley together said, "TROYELLA FINALLY!"

Arriving home, Miley told Jason all the details of their trip. "Miley, I don't need a VERY detailed account from you how they kissed!"

Turning to Gabriella, "I think she got this from her mom. What do you think?" Gabriella nodded and resumed eating the pasta she made. With her mouth full, she said, "You know, I am actually a really good cook!" and indulged in the pasta again.

Jason and Miley shook their heads and went to their respective rooms.

"HEY MILEY!" Gabriella yelled, trying to find out where she was.

"WHAT?" She replied back after a few minutes.

"CONCERT TOMORROW NIGHT!"

"NO!" Jason yelled. Gabriella looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I have nothing to do! Oh wait! I do! I can check out all the hot girls! Yes!" he said high-fiving and left to the park with Ava.

**THE DINNER WITH SHARPAY AND RYAN AND THE PARENTS**

"When will you tell me?" Sharpay whined, trying to get the truth out her mom, Christina, who had her lips locked. She was dressed up in a white strapless dress and kept fidgeting with the hem of the dress, while Sharpay wore a brown sequined top with tights and cheetah print high heels.

Ryan and his dad, Robert arrived at the same time as the girls arrived. Ryan and Sharpay greeted each other with a hug while Robert and Christina stared at each other, thinking about how the other one had changed so much during the years.

**ROB POV**

WOW! She is looking HOT! Who would have thought? But wait, wasn't she ugly and fat and her hair flying around? OMG! Did she have plastic surgery? I hope not! But why do I care? I have a perfect and a hot Brazilian girlfriend who every guy wants! And again WOW!

**CRISTINA POV**

OMG! He is sooo changed. He definitely has out on a bit of weight, but he is definitely in good shape! Who would have thought he out all the people would look good now? I bet he has a completely hot girlfriend and has little him's running around the house. Ugh, whatever. Oh shut up me! I am going to be married in a few months, how could I be thinking about him? But wait, what was his name again? It started with an R, I am certain! Ron?...Roland? Rob? ROB! Robert!

**END OF POV**

Awkwardly, they said the hello's and went in. Both the teenagers hoping that it would turn out alright…..When suddenly, Christina and Sharpay recognized something too familiar sitting with a prostitute looking women in her late twenties.

Christina and Sharpay looking at each other, stormed up to them and Christina started yelling, "YOU! HOW DARE YOU!"

**HEY GUYS. I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON, AND I HOPEFULLY I WILL! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, TELL ME. READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
